Orange View
by RoxasX
Summary: Growing up, Matt often wondered what life would be like viewed in just one color. Matt Centric,MelloXMatt,Inplied Pairings
1. Bonds

_-Title: Orange View._

_-Chapter: One, Bonds.  
-Rating: Pg13? M? Something Inbetween I suppose.  
-One-shot Or Series?: Series of only three chapters, was going to be a oneshot, I'm just to darn lazy.  
-Pairings: MelloXMatt, inplied MelloXNear as well as inplied MattXNear.  
-Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote, If I did then Matt and Mello would have been see much more in the manga and anime...Oh and Matsuda would be Kira, Just because he can be...you all know what I mean... :3_

-------------------

Growing up, Matt often wondered what life would be like viewed in just one color, like some old video game in black and white. Those colors were much to dull for his taste though...Orange on the other hand seemed rather nice. In fact so nice he had asked his mother growing up if he could have orange goggles, for his birthday of course because he would never ask for much. His mother simply smiled and would tell Matt _"Sure honey, for your birthday..." _Though by the time his birthday would come around his mother would some how end up forgetting as some parents tend to when there raising a child on there own and working the streets as a common 'whore' the raise up enough money to keep the bills paid and your kid alive. Matt never complained though he would simply just ask the next year and the next and so on and so forth.

Growing up, Matt often wondered if other kids had to take care of them self's half the time. If there was truly any mothers home with a plate of fresh baked cookies when they got home from school, and if there fathers took them fishing...Matt had none of these things though, but he could wonder at least if other kids did, and if such things were real. He knew he would never have any of these things, because his father had long ago left. His mother, who might as well never be home practically gone as well. But he could wonder, because if he didn't then all his hope would be lost...and his dreams of seeing life in Orange would be gone. Matt never did ask for much after all, he deserved an Orange View.

Growing up, Matt didn't have much as one could tell, but he strived with the somewhat help of his mother. He often wondered if someday he and his mother could live the good life, but he wouldn't complain because he was alive and that's what mattered he thought. Someday though it would be nice to live like most, even if only a bit carefree...

Growing up, Matt never thought he would see his mother _dead_ in a pool of blood upon the black and white kitchen tile that was no longer black or white...but red. Staid with the pure and utter stench of_ murder_. He wondered at that moment did all kids have to see this, or was he just the unlucky one, did he do something that bad to deserve this. He was sure he didn't, he never did ask for too much after all. Only a view of Orange for his _birthday_…not a view of _red_ like _today_. Happy birthday to him he supposed.

Growing up, Matt began to subside to himself, all because nobody wanted him. He went from orphanage to orphanage…sometimes he would wonder if it was because he had asked to much. Though now he wouldn't even speak not to a soul, such a gifted child left untouched one might say. That was in till the day came when a man named Roger swiped him up and away to a new orphanage. Whammys House, it was ok Matt still couldn't consider it home. He never had to work this hard at home. But at least he could play video games here…they reminded him he could create his own world, in a place were no matter how many life's, loves, and weapons you ask for you were happy.

Growing Up, Matt had no friends at Whammy's only people who envied him…for his video game skills, for the fact that at the moment he was top at Whammy's to be L's successor but most of all just for the fact he was Matt. Of all people Matt knew himself he was lazy he didn't have to try and be smart it just came, like an everlasting speed boost in a game of Mario Cart…if only there was such a thing. He could wonder though, he could wonder.

Growing up Matt didn't like to go outside, there he would only be pushed down and around by the other kids. It wasn't that he was a pushover, it was just that he hated meaningless violence…he was sure that's what had killed his mother. Along with his asking…Matt would never ask for anything again, because if he did he feared for the worst.

Growing up Matt was surprised when somebody surpassed him, it wasn't that he cared it was just surprising. He faintly wondered what the others name was, he had seen them around Whammys. They had been loud and violent ever since they got here. But it was no doubt they were smart. Matt admired them for that much alone. Matt ended up talking to the other one rainy day…it was a Monday. Matt didn't really like Mondays or rain but after that day he would learn to.

"_Hey you weird kid!" _A blonde blue eyed boy muttered out, it was the one who had surpassed him Matt could tell it was him by the voice, it was loud and slightly cruel as always.

"_My names Matt…" _Matt muttered out not even looking at the other, he was about to beat bowser for the twentieth time today…he was sure to beat his high score from yesterday too.

"_And I care why?…anyway I just came over to tell you tha-" _Matt cut the other off.

"_Your better then me? You have mention that before…" _The blonde let out a huff, glaring at Matt or at least it felt like that to Matt.

"_Yeah I am dumbfuck, but that's not what I came here to tell you…there's a new kid here and your now third he…surpassed me for now but I'll be better then that Near…tch dumbass thinks he so great already!"_ Matt shrugged, he would soon be forgotten it would seem.

"_Don't you care? I mean you are third…"_ Matt sort of wondered why the other cared if he cared, but only sort of.

"_Not really…I mean why work if it just gets you no were…I'm fairly useless now anyway if I can't do what I came here to do…being L's successor and all."_ Matt would have grinned since he had just beaten boswer and his last high score, if he wasn't now somewhat sadden.

"_Useless? Your not that useless sure you'll never surpass me I won't let your fucking dumbass do that but I'm sure you could be of some use…"_ The blonde kid spoke he now had Matt' full attention, Matt himself wasn't sure why.

"_Like what?" _The blonde smirked lightly at Matt.

"_You can be like uh…the robin to my batman but if you even dare wear tights I'll have you killed…no lie." _Matt couldn't help but laugh at that…he then stopped once he realized he hadn't laughed in a long time. He assumed he truly never did laugh in his whole life all in all.

"_But I don't even know your name…" _The blonde rolled his blue eyes at Matt who raised an eyebrow.

"_Then ask."_

Matt went silent for a moment, he wasn't sure if he should…asking was never good.

"Oh my god if your going to take forever then I'll just tell yo-" Matt cut him off again, to the blonde's distaste.

"_Whats your name?"_

"_Mello."  
"Nice to meet you Mello, I'm-" _This time the Mello cut Matt off.

"_I know Matt…"_

And with that a bond was made.


	2. Affiar

_-Title: Orange View._

_-Chapter: Two, Affair.  
-Rating: Pg13? M? Something In between I suppose.  
-One-shot Or Series?: Series of only three chapters, was going to be a oneshot, I'm just to darn lazy.  
-Pairings: MelloXMatt, implied MelloXNear as well as implied MattXNear.  
-Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Death Note I did however just get a Light wall scroll yesterday. _

_-Note: Well sorry this took so long to update been away for the weekend lol. I'll be updating Punishment tomorrow for anybody that reads that fic of mine as well. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter of Orange View._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Growing up, Matt started to like somebody, he wasn't sure if it would just go away or not like some childish crush though…after all he was around the person that made his heart soar into bliss almost always. That person was Mello, his friend for about a year or so now. He cared so much about Mello, not even he knew the full existent just yet. But whatever Mello asked of Matt, well Matt would listen and do as he was told.

He never questioned or asked the other about or for anything…though he tended to complain when he was playing a video game. Never the less though he would still be Mello's 'dog' as most of the kids around Whammy's started calling him. Mello would just scoff and tell them to _"Fuck off you freaking pussy's before I beat your asses…"_ Matt couldn't help but smile ever time Mello would say such things. Someday though he wanted to be the one to protect Mello…just someday.

Growing up, Matt dreamed of being a hero and Mello was the damsel in distress not like in fairy tales but the video games that held such things for a boy who was only eleven. Fairy Tales were for girls like Near's friend Linda…Near he was one of a kind some might say, most would call him a freak though the most being Mello. Among a few other choice words. Matt honestly liked the other boy, he seemed to be very kind if it weren't for his robotic demurer on the outside. Matt had talked to him a few times…if Mello ever found out he would surely be dead, and one less friend…one less damsel.

"_Hello Matt…" _Near the small albino looking boy spoke, Matt simply nodded in response.

"_You seem quiet today any reason?" _Matt knew Near was never one to pry, so curiosity must have gotten the best of him.

"_Yeah there is but…" _Matt trailed off, he knew he did but he didn't care…honestly Near didn't _need _to know what was the matter…though Matt did _want _him or rather somebody to know.

"_I assume it's something pertaining to Mello?" _Near inquired and pried yet again…maybe it was out of concern that he did such things after all Matt figured he could be considered a secret friend of Nears. Matt was glad that somebody at least cared when something was wrong with him. This made Matt only slightly wish Mello was more concerned sometimes.

"_Yeah…It's just that…damn how do I say this."_

"_You don't have to I know you like Mello and you don't think he will like you back because he is Mello after all, and you do not wish to loose a friend." _Matt was amazed, Near simply sat were he was finishing up a puzzle he had down on the floor in front of his small pale body.

"_How the he-…Never mind I don't want to know…oh fuck it I do how did you figure all this out." _Matt had to know he just had to.

"_Your known as Mello's dog and the way you act around him makes at least half of this all noticeable." _

"_I see…well fuck what if Mello knows." _Matt started to worry he didn't want to be alone again he did want his dreams to end, the couldn't they just couldn't.

"_If he does then you have nothing to worry about because if you did he would have for mentioned it…you should just tell him if your that worried you shouldn't keep things in." _Near was already re starting on the puzzle again.

"_Yeah…" _There was a long pause, both of them just stayed were they were before Matt started to break the silence, he hated when it would get quiet he was far to used to Mello being loud.

"_Thanks Near you're a good friend…Mello never really give's me any advice, because everything I ever need advice on is well him; how ironic." _Matt laughed a bit, he didn't hear a creak of a door. Oddly enough Near did though.

"_Hello Mello, how long have you been listening in." _Matt paled as Mello entered the room, how much did the other hear…how much did his damsel now know.

"_Enough to know that Matt has betrayed me,…I mean hell Matt how could you be friends with that that fucking bitch Near of all people you know I hate him!"_ Matt was glad the other didn't know of his unrequited love…he assumed Mello wasn't gay but he could dream and wonder what it might be like if he was…

"_Mello I, It's just that Near isn't all that bad…I just was talking to him. Nothing more nothing less." _Matt felt like one of those cheating boyfriends the girls around Whammy's would talk about in books and movies. He often wondered if Whammy's was only for the smart the way; most acted around the place.

"_Mello it was nothing I was just telling Matt how I know he likes you that's all…" _Matt could have sworn for a moment there was a smug expression on Nears face, before he heard Mello's…'angelic' voice again.

"_Matt isn't a fucking queer what the hell Near; you fucktard are you on drugs or something…" _Mello was speaking now as if this couldn't even be true, Matt didn't see what was so bad about being gay though, Matt considered the fact he could just like _Mello for being Mello _though…that was far more possible. By now Matt wasn't so sure what he was, other then Mello's dog that kid who dreamed once of an _Orange view_. Still not even Mello knew yet of such a _silly_ thing.

"_Matt likes girls I mean you do right…Matt?!" _Mello looked over at Matt and at the moment Matt noticed that Mello's chocolate bar he had within his grasp was almost gone. 'Maybe I should get him another…' Matt quickly shook his thought away to answer Mello.

"_I-I love…" _

"_Yeeeeeeeeas?" _Mello seemed as though he was about to hear news if chocolate was going to never be made again, it was understandable Matt assumed.

"_Y-you…" _Matt blurted out, about to walk off just because he knew what was to come. Mello couldn't love him, Mello couldn't even like him the way he liked Mello…To Mello love was foreign and Matt was the only one who knew why.

"**My Family hated me…they said I was worthless and only good to be a slut that nobody would love, I was raped Matt…L ended up solving my case, he saved me."**

"_M-Matt…" _Was the only thing Mello could say, and Matt just kept walking away, He to would be unloved it would seem.

**Matt wanted to save Mello and bring the other peace of heart and not just mind. Matt wanted to be the Hero in a Orange viewed world.**

"_WAIT!" _Matt jerked his hear around at the sound of Mello coming up from behind him… the next thing Matt knew Mello slapped him. Hard, harder then he ever had. Near had long ago left, it must have been to noisy for the other.

"_Nobody would want to love me, what the hell makes me think you would!"_ Matt was taken back by all this, the thing wasn't why would he is was why wouldn't he!

"_Because I just do I don't why; all I know is that your different from anybody else…your just you." _Matt didn't care if that sounded as corny, he was sure it was much to his dislike.

"_Just me?" _Mello mumbled out taking a big bite out of his chocolate bar, finishing it off and tossing the wrapper aside.

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well then, I guess I could give you a shot…maybe I just don't know Matt I mean I'm not gay."_

"_I figured as much…but couldn't you just give me, just me a chance…" _It wasn't a question it was a plea from deep down in Matt's heart, and somewhere he was sure Mello loved him, his damsel had to.

"_Fine I'll give you a chance if…" _

"_If what?" _Mello smirked and Matt raised an eyebrow, mostly because Mello's eyes were hinting mischief.

"_You get me a fucking chocolate bar." _Matt rolled his eyes, something's never changed.

**Growing up; Matt wanted to be a Hero with a damsel that he could save.**

**Growing up; Matt wanted an Orange View, on life and anything else he could see.**

**Growing up; So far only somewhat sucked.**


	3. Forever

_-Title: Orange View._

_-Chapter: Three, Forever.  
-Rating: Pg13? M? Something In between I suppose.  
-One-shot Or Series?: Series of only three chapters, was going to be a oneshot, I'm just to darn lazy.  
-Pairings: MelloXMatt, implied MelloXNear as well as implied MattXNear.  
-Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Death Note; because If I did Near would eat a Lego... _

_-Note: This is the last chapter, If I have time I might do a sequel It depends. Well here you'll see how Matt gets his goggles. His Orange View._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Growing up, Well it was hard. Matt still had a long ways to go too and he knew it, but he couldn't help but dream wonder and wish his heart out that it would get better. Honestly it had gotten better ever since he told Mello he loved him. At first of course it was hard, only because the other children at Whammy's made it that way.

Matt wanted them to stop. To just shut there mouths and show some respect, he found nothing wrong with loving Mello; the only person in the world he would give his life up for. In a heartbeat none the less, he never wanted to leave the others side.

**He never wanted to be the _Hero_ who became a _Zero _in a matter of seconds.**

Growing up, Matt wondered why Mello spent so much time trying to be better then Near, slowly become something he wasn't slowly becoming L like everybody else. Still there was a part of Matt that knew Mello was the same, nothing changed it couldn't have. Mello had to stay himself, because if he didn't then what would happen to them both. Matt didn't want to even dream of such things. He loved Mello_, not his idol _L. Or was L even his idol anymore he wasn't sure; it was just something that happened over time here at Whammy's. Mello had to realize this too Matt was starting to, there was no point in being better then Near; who didn't even want to fight with the other anyway. As the days went by Matt knew Mello started an obsession, much like his with Mello. But far worse one might say.

Growing up, Matt ended up telling Mello of _his Orange Viewed world_, skipping out the part about him saving _Mello the damsel_. Mello just scoffed at Matt telling him _"Forget your childish dreams Matt; spend your time with better things." _Matt felt like his heart broke shattered even. He had snapped back that day telling Mello _"Stop being L then! Get over your dream of being better then Near! Just be you, Mello you! Your already better then Near In my eyes isn't that enough!" _Mello punched Matt in the eye after that and walked off, it hurt. It hurt, and Matt felt weaker then ever. He wondered as he had slept that night did Mello feel the same, did he hurt did he feel like his dream was gone or did he want to work harder now. For once Matt sure hoped he did.

Growing up, Matt was thirteen now, Mello no longer talked to him much just a passing by glare or a saddened face before cursing and running off. Matt engrossed himself into a almost closed off state because of this. In a world of video games and technology. Till he heard the news…L was dead. L the man his love Mello adored; yes he still loved Mello. The one who had once saved Mello, the guy who at some point Matt admired even if only for a moment. L was dead, but this didn't hurt no losing Mello to a simple fight hurt. This made him sad but not for himself…no for Mello who would surely be deviated. Sure enough the other was so much that he left Whammy's, and Matt didn't get to say goodbye. Mello just had to leave when he was asleep didn't he; Matt wasn't sure if he should hate Mello or not. Mello didn't say goodbye, Matt had to wonder if this was punishment for something anything…maybe he shouldn't have yelled at the other, or maybe he should have just gave up his dream when Mello told him too…

Growing up, Matt though of giving up on his Orange View…till Near handed him something, something that apparently Mello sent him. A package, a rather small one but still Mello hadn't forgot about him.

"_What is it?" _Near spoke Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"_My world…my Orange View…" _Near was obviously confused by this when Matt pulled out orange tinted goggles out of the small packaging box, that held no return address.

"_What do you mean?" _Near inquired to the other, Matt could only smile as he slipped the goggles on him, his world slowly becoming Orange.

"_It's…just that…Mello…he" _Matt took a long pause before talking again, a grin making it's way over the smile upon his lips.

"_Hasn't forgot my dream…" _Matt looked around the room taking in his one colored world. Taking in his dream.

"_Well that's…interesting." _This was the only thing Near said before Matt walked away. To his world; his dream, he never had to ask after all for his dreams to come true, now…he would just have to find his damsel.

**After all damsel's were always in distress, and Hero's had to come rescue them.**


End file.
